Sibling rivalry
by raquelleroth
Summary: This story takes place before Dick Grayson's death in Injustice: Gods among us comic. I know. It's not that accurate but I wanted to make it more dramatic
1. Chapter 1: Parents

Hey guys!

This is my first fan fiction ever so please don't kill me if anything is wrong.

Okays, first a run down of everything that's happened up till this point.

Raven and Nightwing are dating and have been dating for nearly 5 years.

Raven has access to the Batcave now thanks to Nightwing and is close with Batman who treats her like the daughter he never had.

I added advanced hand-to-hand combat as one of her skills.

The Metropolis explosion has already happened.

So this is somewhere in the middle of it all before Dick Grayson's death.

I'd appreciate constructive criticism.

Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Parents**

**_Raven's P.O.V_**

"Dick!" I screamed in horror.

It was not seven days ago when we were on the Watchtower after the bombing of Metropolis. I can't say I didn't pity Superman, there were Titans on Metropolis when the bombing took place. They were in the midst of investigating a case by Slade when the bombing took place. I felt pity for Hotspot, Kole and Gnaark and Dana. They never saw it coming. Not to mention the other Titans who were off duty and living in Metropolis at the time.

Nightwing and I, to our greatest luck, had not participated in the investigation due to being needed in Titans Tower to look over evidence given to us by Argent and Jinx after their recent missions.

We were called to the Watchtower then and immediately teleported where Diana was there along with a few other heroes. Currently, we were honorary members of the league.

"Thank you all for coming" Diana said and that called us to attention.

"No one standing here today was untouched by the tragedy that took place last week. Everyone of us lost friends and loved ones in Metropolis. There are heroes who should be standing with us here today that we will never see again." Diana said.

Nightwing looked over to me and I returned the look in sorrow. He put an arm over me to comfort me more and pulled me closer to him.

"Superman has not been mourning, he has been fighting. He took a tragedy and began to act to make sure it could never happen again. Last night, in response to Superman's actions—"

She stopped for a second and I wondered what they could have done in response. Surely the goverment wouldn't try to kill him, would he?

"—His parents were taken from their home."

The whole group gasped and I snapped up my head. What was the goverment thinking? No matter what they did, you should never take one's parents. That is the last straw for any living being. Nightwing responded to me by looking annoyed.

"They will apparently be killed if Superman continues to get in the way of goverments. Whoever did this wants us to know our place."

Wants us to know our place? The goverment is an idiot. Now not only have they made Superman angry. It's like they're forcing all heroes, even those who may not support Superman's recent actions to retaliate. Forcing those of us who would otherwise stop him to side with him. Well, if it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get.

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira and I know my place. I believe in what has started. I believe we can make a real difference" She added.

I agreed with Diana. Attacking Superman was one thing, this, this is asking for war. As a look of determination crossed my face. I realized Nightwing felt the same way too.

"I believe we can not just save the world but change it for the better. I believe in Superman." She ended.

By this point everyone stood up straighter and their looks wore faces of ferocity and determination. 'What has the goverment done?'I thought.

"And I will not stand by while he is attacked in this way. I know some of you may be feeling uneasy about Superman's actions. But if any of you feel you can't help—"

"No." I said, walking forward. "I sensed the emotion of others here, we are behind you all the way."

"He's Superman. This world would have been destroyed ten times over without him. We owe him this and far more. Let's go fight for him." Cyborg said and we all cheered.

Together, I felt the strong bond of the heroes. "I just hope the goverment knows what they've started." I whispered to Nightwing.

"I know, I'm sure they didn't ask for this but we can't just stand around here and let them kidnap whoever they want. What's to stop them from going after you next if this happens?" He replied.

I grinned at him and headed to where Diana was talking with Flash.

"Flash, before Superman went to ground, he told me that Mirror Master is involved."

"Then we find the rogues, one of them will probably know where McCulloch is." Flash replied.

"Ok, suit up people." Diana said.

I quickly snapped on my belt and pulled my hood over my head.

Dick added a few extra wing-dings to his belt and nodded.

We all stepped onto the platform.

"Cyborg, set the teleporter." Flash said.

"Where?" He replied.

"Central City." He said as we were all teleported to the exact location.

We splitted up and Flash told us where to find the rogues.

"Where is he!?"I screamed at Captain Boomerang, ready to attack if he puts up any resistance.

"I have no idea, I swear. He was here a few days ago but that's all I know.

"Alright. Flash, I have no information out here." I said into my comm.

"That's alright, because I do. Meet me at world's end bar in Keystone City. And be quick about it." Flash said.

I opened up a portal and walked into it, finding myself in the World's End bar. Flash was right behind me.

"Good to see you here, Raven."

"Cut the small talk Flash, we've got work to do."

"Alright."

"Where did you get that info from?"

"Captain Cold."

"You sure he was telling the truth?"

"Looks that way."

At that moment Wonder Woman flew in and so did Nightwing and Shazam.

"Ready Flash?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Ready."

They barged in just as I reconsidered another variable and opened a portal to let myself into the ground and the crossroads of all the dimensions.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter! Hope you enjoy it. And please comment.

For the record I do not own anything! Not the characters and not the story line. Just some parts of the story line


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**_Wonder Woman's P.O.V_**

We barged in.

"You have to be kidding me." Cheetah said.

"We're just here for the Mirror Master, we don't want any trouble." I said.

"And what if we want some trouble?" Cheetah said.

"I'd advise agaisnt it."

We started fighting till Flash got his hands on Mirror Master.

"Time to talk." He said and tried to grab mirror master.

"Ha!" He said, turning around.

"Flash. Fer such a fast one, ye sure do look slow sometimes." He said.

"Well, looks can be decieving." Flash said.

"You of all people should know this." Raven's voice echoed out of no where and I knew what was going to happen next.

Raven jumped out of a mirror holding the real mirror master and tossed him into the bar.

"Teleporters 101: There's no dimension that you can hide that I can't find you, get it?!" She said.

As I started the interogation, Nightwing took up Raven in his arms, happy that she was alright. 'Aww, those two make such a cute couple.' I thought.

**_Flash's P.O.V._**

Once the interogationg was up, we got what we needed and I rushed to Salar De Uyuni. The world's largest mirror and met Superman there.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"Don't know, it's the perfect hiding place, it's 10 square kilometres of reflective surface. But you'll find them. You're Superman."

I handed him a device of Mirror Masters that will allow him to enter the mirror.

"Go get em." I said.

"Flash?" Wonder Woman said from the comm link.

"Yeah?"

"Did you find them?"

"We managed to find the place Mirror Master was talking about. It's all up to Superman now."

"Good stay where you are, we are going to rondevu there."

"Alright."

I stayed where I was till Wonder Woman and the other League members arrived.

Just as Superman came up with his parents in his hands.

"Good job everyone. And...Thank you." Superman said.

"We're right behind you." Wonder Woman said.

"We'll always be right behind you." Cyborg replied.

As Raven checked Martha and Jonathan for any injuries, I looked to Superman.

And what I saw, was a face of hate.

I didn't even have to say my suspicions before Superman blurted out.

"The goverment."

"At the rate they're doing this, it's very obvious." Nightwing confirmed.

"They will pay for this." Superman said angrily.

"They should. Attacking a person is one thing. Taking his or her parents... That's just asking for war." Raven said.

"I will fight, but are you all behind me?"

"100%. You can count on us." I said.


	3. Chapter 3: Busted

**_President of the United States P.O.V_**

"It appears the plan has failed." My lieutenant said.

"The one card we can play failed?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Find us another card. One we can play against an even angrier Superman."

I walked into my office.

"That was incredibly stupid." A voice said out of nowhere.

"What?"

Batman came up behind me and covered my mouth.

"You don't touch a man's parents. Don't call out."

"They said it couldn't be tracked back to me."

I said in surprise then reminded myself he was the World's Greatest Detective for a reason.

"It couldn't I was playing a hunch. It isn't a hunch anymore though."

"Will you tell them about my involvement?"

"No, but you forget, I am the worlds greatest detective, but I also have proteges and they were among those finding Superman's parents."

"So? They're your proteges, they can't possibly—"

"Together. Their skills rival mine."

Shock crossed my face as I realized it wouldn't take them long to figure it out. Then I remembered.

"They wouldn't dare touch me. The public perception—"

"Are you really that naive?! Think about who you're dealing with! No one would know they've touched you! There would be no evidence! You'd just go missing! The police wouldn't think to look for your body on Saturn!"

His words. It then occured to me that one of his proteges, the teleporter. Could teleport me to another planet in less time than it will take me to scream for help. And as for Superman, he could be in and out before anyone even knew he was here. For the first time, I realised the epiphany of what I had caused.

"Your plan failed, Mr. President. And it failed in a way that will not only strengthen Superman's resolve, it will unite all of them behind him."

"Them?"

"What?"

"Uniting them, not us."

"You know, don't you? You know what one man with that much power could do."

"He is trying to keep the peace."

"Yes, but how will he keep the peace?"

"Power corrupts. And I should know." I said.

And he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Proposal

**_Raven's P.O.V_**

"No!" I screamed, you can't leave me.

"You...you just cant." I cried.

Back to the flashbacks.

Nightwing and I were in the midst of helping Damian with his training. As I looked on, Damian fell on his face.

"Now, what did you do wrong?" Nightwing asked.

"Legs." Damian replied.

"Yes, legs. You keep aiming for that killer blow. You're trying to hurt me—which I'm not trying to take personally by the way—but it's not all about the head. Your opponent has sticky-outy bits that are easier to reach."

Nightwing turned towards me. I looked back smiling.

"Not only does your opponent have those sticky-outy bits, they also may have had some circumstances that have led them to a point where you are fighting them. Some criminals deserve a second chance. Second chances are harder with a severe brain injury." He said, turning to me.

"He's right you know, sometimes forgiving your opponent is much more difficult than defeating them. Understand that, Damian, and your game will definitely improve." I added.

"Get ready, you're fighting Raven next." Dick said and looked at me and I grinned.

"Grrr. You two." Damian said in barely a whisper and threw his sticks at us.

I noticed it and created a shield around myself to block him. The same could not be done for Nightwing.

Luckily, before it hit him. Superman grabbed it.

"That's not very sporting Damian." Superman said.

"It's okay Superman, I knew it was coming. He tries it all the time." Nightwing replied.

"Anyways, I wanted to say thanks." Damian said.

"Tell me about it, everything just feels safer now." I said.

"So, is he in?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, he's on the computer." Nightwing answered.

I rushed to Superman and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm sorry about your loss, you sure you're ok?" I asked.

"I'll be fine and hey!" Superman said.

Superman turned to Nightwing where he had caught his eye on something.

"What's that Nightwing?" He asked.

Nightwing looked shocked as he pointed out a case.

"I've never seen that case before, what's in it?" I asked curiously.

To my greatest surprise, I didn't notice it until now.

Nightwing groaned.

"Well, I was going to ask you later but I guess nows a good time as any." He said and removed the case from his belt.

Batman looked up from his computer and Superman stared on intently.

The next thing I knew, he knelt down on one knee facing me, much to my surprise.

"Raven Roth, dear adoptive sister, partner and girlfriend. You have my heart and I ask, will you be the sun to my blue sky, the rose to my thorns and the key to my lock?"

I was conflicted as he opened the case to reveal a diamond ring and took off his mask.

"Will you marry me?" He said honestly.

I didn't know when my eyes started to water or when I started crying tears of joy.

"Yes, yes I will." I said.

Immediately, he took out the ring, placed it on my finger. We shared a kiss.

"Well, it took you long enough." Batman said once we were done.

"Oh come on bats, even you have to admit, they're perfect for each other." Superman replied him.

"I had, long ago."

"It's nice to see that there are some that are still would have..."

"They mourn, it's true, a lot of the Titans were on Metropolis when it exploded."

"But they are willing to go on with their lives."

Superman turned to us.

"Can you three please excuse us?" He asked

Nightwing nodded and we left to another part of the batcave. As he lead me away, I didn't care that I was being left out of the loop. This was the happiest day of my life, I was engaged and would soon be Raven Roth-Grayson.


	5. Chapter 5: Conviction

**Chapter 5: Conviction**

**_Raven's P.O.V._**

Nightwing led Damian and I to a post in the Batcave where we saw Batman and Superman's conversation.

After a long conversation, the Batcave got an alert from Atlantis. Once Superman left we left back into training.

A few hours more into the training, we were called by Batman.

Once we got there, we saw Superman on television. Apparently, he's in Gotham.

"There's something sick in your city. These individuals who have hurt your city time and time again cannot be allowed to do so anymore."

"Get the plane ready." Batman said.

"Why? Where are we going?" Damian asked.

"I will no longer allow them to kill and maim and terrorized then be treated. The onus has always been on getting these people the help they deserved." Superman continued.

'Oh, my god!' I thought. This was getting serious.

"They deserve nothing. Their illness can no longer be an excuse for your threatened safety. You deserve to know that they can never threaten you again."

"I know why he's in Gotham" Batman replied Damian.

"One of these madmen permanently scarred this world. Myself and my fellow Justice League members have decided that these criminals must be taken away, far from Gotham."

"Oh. My. God." Nightwing said and we exchanged glances. We had now caught on and were in disbelief.

"What? What's happening?" Damian asked.

"I promise you, they will never threaten you again." Superman concluded.

"They're heading to Arkham!" Batman yelled.

We rushed to the Batplane.

"So what?" Damian asked stubbornly.

"We don't have time for this Damian, get in the plane." Batman demanded.

"Sure. I'll get in. So long as we're helping Superman burn it to the ground." Damian said.

"Damian, you're thirteen years old. How are you the darkest thing in this cave?" Nightwing asked.

"We need to leave. Now." Batman said as I jumped into the plane.

"Have you considered for a second that you might be wrong? You self righteous-arrogant—"

Damian said and I was shocked at his use of language. This was his father for crying out loud.

Anyways, we managed to coaxed him into the plane.

"You do see his point right?" I asked.

He didn't respond.

"You know how annoying it is when you don't answer? I mean, you may think silence illustrates your point but it's also kinda, douchey." Nightwing replied for me.

"You two were never as stubborn as Damian." Batman said.

"No. For someone to be that stubborn, they really have to be, directly related to you." Nightwing answered and I nodded in agreement.

"But all of us remember what it's like to be an angry teenager." I said.

"You understand, don't you? You know why we can't let them do this." Batman said.

"Of course, we do. But you've had way longer to indoctrinate us." Nightwing replied.

"Dick...Rachel..."

"I understand." Nightwing said.

"Now let's go defeat a bunch of murderers from the worlds greatest heroes." I said.

"Thank you for returning Harvey. He's at a very important stage of his treatment." A doctor said.

"We're not returning him doctor. I'm afraid we've lost confidence in this facility. It's time we moved the inmates to a new location. " Wonder Woman said.

"You don't get to decide-" The doctor said but was cut off.

"No, They don't get to decide." Batman said.

"Well, you were right, they're exactly where you said they'd be." Wonder woman replied.

Damian was between them wearing a smug face.

"Yep. Standing with the monsters. It's just the three of them. They shouldn't be much trouble." He said.

"Think again." Superman said, glaring directly at me.

I looked horrified at Damian. What had he done?!

"Robin, what are you doing?" Nightwing asked.

"What am I doing? I'm bringing criminals to justice. I'm standing with Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Superman. Look who you're standing with. Killer Croc and Calendar man." He replied.

"Unbelievable." I said, smacking my head.

Superman walked over to Batman.

"I'm not going to tell you to step aside. I know you won't but you won't stop us doing this." He said.

"You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be in here with them." Batman replied.

"Cyborg, are you patched in?" Wonder woman asked all of a sudden.

I realised that they had been stalling us. Waiting for Cyborg to get into the system.

"Yeah. I have full control of Arkham's security system." He replied.

"Great. Open door number eighty three."

As soon as the door opened. The criminal was gone.

"Flash." I muttered and Nightwing nodded.

"No more doors Cyborg. And that's a warning." Batman commanded.

"Door number—" Cyborg said and Batman pushed a button.

Cyborg's circuits malfunctioned as Nightwing and I looked on in shock. Since when had Batman installed a virus in Cyborg's system.

"The signature date. You planted this on me the first week you met me!" Cyborg said and I gasped.

Superman must have noticed my gasp because he turned toward me.

"Raven! You can't possibly be agreeing with what your mentor is doing! Stand up to him. Fight. Join us!" Superman called out.


	6. Chapter 6: Death

**_Raven's P.O.V_**

Then suddenly, a voice called out from the P.A. System.

"Attention inmates. This is Harley here. I'm freeing yall yahoos and giving you a second chance. Now Fight!"

As the doors all opened, criminals swarmed out and started attacking us.

Green Arrow rushed by just then.

"Sorry, I left Harley with a security guard."

"Who? Kenneth?" Nightwing replied.

"Yes."

The battle ensued and as I fought riddler. A crack in the ground startled me.

Solomon Grundy emerged from it and grabbed Robin in the head.

"Born on a Monday. Died on a Sunday." He said.

"Robin!" I called out.

Green Arrow fired off some arrows and Wonder Woman plunged her sword into him.

But that only made Grundy angrier as Flash rushed back. Grundy threw Wonder Woman off.

"I got her." Flash said.

"Superman! Grundy's a zombie so no matter what you do to him, he'll just regenerate." I called out.

"This is your chance to let go. Release some of that tension. We'll help Robin." Nightwing said.

Superman immediately rushed into action and cut off Grundy's hand with his heat vision before smashing through him.

"Robin!" I called out, helping Nightwing to release his head from Grundy's hand.

"I'm fine! I had it under control." He screamed at us.

"Of course you did. You were just lulling the giant, undead, super-strong creature into a false sense of security by puting you head in his fist." Nightwing said, grinning.

I giggled as Batman sent us to handle criminals on the second floor.

We rushed up there and started battling the remaining criminals.

"I'm so sick of all of you! You think you deserve help?!" Robin said, smashing the riddler to the floor.

"After everyone you've hurt? You think society owes you freaks anything!" Robin said before smashing another stick onto the already cowering riddler.

"Robin, that's enough!" Nightwing called out.

"You're just like them. Superman was right. They don't deserve our protection." Damian countered.

"Robin doesn't beat people once they're down." Nightwing reasoned.

"You're not Robin anymore." Damian screamed at him.

"Stop telling me what to do!" He threw one of his sticks at him.

But this time, he wasn't prepared. It knocked his skull. I called out to him but I was too preoccupied with Calendar Man to help.

I quickly knocked Calendar Man out.

But it was too late.

Nightwing had fallen from the floor and had crashed onto the ground.

I heard a crack.

Then, silence.

"Dick!" I called out in pain, half begging, half crying.

Damian was there already. Tears streaming out of his eyes.

"I..."

I looked at him in utter shock. Not knowing what to say or do. Instead, I knelt down right next to him.

"Please Dick. Please, you can't do this to me...You just can't" I begged and stroked his cheeks. As soon as I got to his nose and found not breath coming out of it. Something snapped. I broke down, I cried, I begged until Batman came up and looked towards us.


	7. Chapter 7: Rage

**_Raven's P.O.V_**

With shaking hands, I knelt down and pushed my lips to his. Damian walked up to me.

"Rachel...I...I'm..." He tried to explain.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, my four eyes popping up as I turned over to him, using my father's voice.

Damian startled, moved back a few steps.

I scrambled up and moved towards him, cornering him. My eyes still deadly and my voice still my biological fathers.

"You think this is funny! He was the one good thing in my life and you. YOU KILLED HIM!" I said, curling my hands into fists which lighted up with rage. Damian cowered in the corner.

"Raven! Be careful. Your judgement is not the best right now." Superman warned.

He was right of course, realizing what I had been about to do, I quickly took a step back.

My eyes and voice returned to normal.

Tears streamed down my eyes as I quickly faded into the shadows and appeared right outside.

I didn't stay.

I didn't wait to see what happened next.

I just moved in my shadow form till I was out far away from the crime scene.

Only after I was far away from any civilians that I allowed myself to let go.

Break into tears and let my rage control me.

I destroyed abandoned buildings, set off my rage on the debris and kept going and going.

I didn't rest, I didn't stop for even a moment.

I had lost the one piece of comfort in my life.

The one, person that understood and didn't judge me.

Who listened and held me in my times of need.

I didn't stop until I recieved a transmission from Superman a few days later.

"Hey! You alright? Your screams of pain can be heard from the watchtower."

"You were watching me! Why?!"

"We weren't watching you, your screams can literarily be heard from up here."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I understand, but now I offer you something that you greatly need."

"There is nothing more I need, except for maybe Dick."

"Then join us. Batman will never understand your pain. Nor will he console you. Join us, here, where there are heroes who can feel your pain and want to help you."

I cringed at that, Batman hadn't even called these past few days and if what Superman said was right, then he would've heard my cries. Just for a moment, I thought maybe it would be better to have someone hear my sob stories.

"Well, You put up a nice bargain, Superman."

"So, are you in?"

"Yeah, I'm in. I just need to get some stuff from the Batcave."

I quickly opened up a portal, leaving behind evidence of my rage.

Miles and miles of buildings, cars and who knows what else, all destroyed.

Once I got into the cave, I sneaked up to my room and who else should I find, but Damian.

"Hello, sister." He said.

"Get away from me, Damian. I'm so not in the mood."

"Oh, but I am. Do you remember when you tried to kill me a few days ago?"

"Enough, Damian. This is not the time for this."

"Oh, but it is. I still haven't gotten revenge for this yet."

"Leave me alone, Damian."

"As if, no, I'll do what you had intentionally did to me. I'll kill you!"

He forced punched me into a wall. I was in no mood to fight and so I blocked his next few punches.

"So, what is it, Raven! Fight me! Or would you prefer to die, go on then, Join your lover. What was his name? Grayson? Wayne? It doesn't matter because he was useless, a nobody."

I cringed and my eyes started glowing red.

"ENOUGH!" I called out, pushing him back a few steps.

We started a fight and once I got the upper hand. Bruce walked in.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

I turned to look over to him.


	8. Chapter 8: Second Death

**_Batman's P.O.V_**

I was still in mourning and had decided not to go down to the batcave that morning. Instead, I enjoyed a nice cup of tea in the living room.

That was, until I heard a battle taking place in there.

Who would have come back, Damian? Rachel? But, Damian's on the watchtower and Rachel is still in dubai trashing up abandoned land in rage.

Then it occured to me that I hadn't heard a cry of rage from her since last night.

A knock on my door told me that Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Flash had arrived.

"Hey Bats!" Flash called out entering.

"We need to talk." Wonder Woman said.

"What is that commotion?" Superman asked.

"I don't know. It's coming from the Batcave."

They exchanged looks of terror.

As quickly as we could, we rushed down to the batcave and saw Raven and Robin engaging in battle.

Seeing Raven's eyes red, I could tell that she was angry. Damian must have provoked her somehow.

She is so rarely this angry except for when, Dick...

The thought occured to me that Damian might have taunted Rachel about Dick.

"What's going on here?" I said demandingly.

Raven stopped the fight to look over to me.

And that's when the inevitable happened.

Damian took out his dagger and threw it...

Right into Rachel's heart.

With a cry her astral projection disintegrated and she fell to the ground, hitting her neck on one of the edges of the platforms.

Oh. No.

"Raven!" I cried out and rushed to her dead body. I didn't even have to check for a pulse to know she was dead. As I cradled her in my arms, I stared at Damian.

"What happened?" I growled at Damian.

"She...she tried to kill me. I was just protecting myself." Damian said scaredly.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Damian, but she doesn't just lose it like this." Flash said.

"Unless someone provoked her." I snapped.

"Damian...you provoked her?" Superman said, understanding the case.

"I...I...didn't." Damian said.

"She wouldn't have bursted out like this. And I know this kind of rage. She didn't burst out like this, not even when she saw the bodies of her dead people. Not during the bombing in Metropolis." I said.

"Then what could have possibly provoked her?" Wonder Woman asked curiously.

"I hate to say this but the only thing that could have possibly provoked her was the same thing that she had been screaming about these last few days." I said.

"Dick Grayson." Green Lantern ended.

"Damian must have somehow taunted Dick's name and legacy. And I bet that she still wasn't over him yet." I replied.

"She isn't. I talked to her last night and she was still crying out. I offered her consolation and she accepted. Saying she needed to come here first to get some stuff." Superman said.

"But...It wasn't my fault. She..." Damian said trying to get others to listen to him to no avail.

"Enough, Damian." Wonder Woman said as I cradled Raven's lifeless body. I carried her to Damian.

"Killing Dick wasn't enough? You were so angry that you had to kill off both of them? And for what?! To satisfy your childish needs?! To stop those who would stand in your way of world domination?! Well I've had enough! First my son, and now my daughter! I'm done."

Damian ducked behind Superman. This was the line for me. I have had enough of this. I trained up a monster and now, I pay the consenquences for it. It was my fault. If I hadn't agreed to train Damian, Dick and Rachel would still be alive right now. But no more, this was the end for me.

As I left the Batcave, Flash came after me.

"What are you going to do with your son now?" Flash asked.

"I have no son." I said angrily.


	9. Chapter 9: Legacy

**_Green Arrows P.O.V_**

Mean, I really pitied the guy. First his son and now, less than a week later, the closes thing he's ever had to a daughter.

As I stood there at the funeral. Superheroes young and old, had gathered to say their final goodbyes to her.

Just like they had a few days ago to him.

At a corner, Raven's closest friends, Argent, Jinx and Ravager, were crying their tears out.

Can't blame them, they knew Raven better than anyone.

Except for maybe...

The heroes who had gathered bowed their heads down in respect for their fallen ally.

Up on top of a large table laid a girl, her eyes closed, her face pale.

They had chosen to dress her in her hero outfit, since not many people were close to her aside from her hero life.

There she laid, still beautiful as ever, flowers embroided in her hair and her engagement ring, still on her lifeless fingers.

They had patched up the wound from the dagger, but if one looked close enough, they could still see where her life had ended.

No, no one blamed him. Of course not. We didn't know the whole story.

But he didn't show up today. Kind of ironic since this girl was his sister.

A rain storm came. I felt the rain pour down.

I smirked, Raven used to have these, special skills where the weather followed her mood. For the past few days, it had been unbearably hot a few minutes and pouring rain the next.

It felt strange though, I could still feel as if she was with us. As if the storm clouds were her making.

It was as if she knew the mood and changed the weather to make it this way.

I looked up to the storm clouds and nearly died of fright.

Up there, sitting on a cloud was a girl whom I could recognized anywhere. She was sitting with a boy and they were hugging kissing each other continuously.

But... It can't be.

I craned my head to get a closer view.

She cuddled up close to him and closed her eyes, leaning her head onto his chest.

In response, the boy pulled her in closer and started stroking her, saying words that I couldn't hear from here but it appeared that he was comforting her.

I looked towards where she laid, no, she was still there. Her body still lifeless and not showing any signs of movement.

I checked the newly dug grave next to hers and saw absolutely no sign of movement.

I looked up again and saw the same figure, but it can't be.

She's dead.

He's dead.

They were both looking at us now, both smiling.

The boy had the girl crushed into her chest and she was eagerly cuddling him.

Both wore faces of content.

I was still disbelieving all that I had seen until I saw the rings on their fingers.

I stopped trying to deny the inevitable and started staring in awe.

Both hands were locked together, as if by some magical force.

They couldn't be separated.

Their bodies emitted a glowing light.

Then I realised. This was it.

It was done.

Their lives were sealed.

They were one now.

They were together.

The two lovers, separated by death, had been reunited and now that they had surpassed death.

There was nothing keeping them from being together for eternity.

I just wished they could see this. That he could see this.

The boy who had killed one lover had also eased the pain of his partner.

His partner, who would have had to wait centuries before joining him.

No, he had shorten her pain, her suffering and had ended her tears once and for all.

By killing her, he had allowed them to conquer the one and only thing that had stood in the way of their eternal love.

Death.

And now, they will be together. Their love will go on and on for the centuries and centuries to come. Long after the world has had its final battle, the sun, it's final flame and the universe, it's final star.

No, that will go long after that and beyond because now that they're together, who knows what their love will bring to the world.

He was still holding her in his arms and she was cuddled on his chest. Both looked happier than I've ever seen them before.

They were still in the clothes which they were buried with but they were no longer preparing for the next battle.

His worries that she will be caught unprepared.

Her worries for his safety and vulnerability.

But that was all over, they no longer had to worry for each other.

No longer begging that the battle wouldn't be his last.

No longer begging that the battle wouldn't be the end of her.

No, the worries were all over.

The boy looked down and whispered something into her ear which made her giggle.

She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Suddenly, she looked down to me. She saw the funeral and gave me a wink.

With a swift wave of her hand, the storm clouds disappeared.

The rain ceased and bright orange clouds appeared to take their place.

I looked up and with a thumbs up, she nodded.

"Strange weather we're having." Superman said.

I nodded and smiled up.

She gave me a big grin, the biggest I've ever seen from her.

He smiled up at her lovingly before they both nodded down to the funeral.

He grinned

She giggled.

They both put their fingers up to their eyes and pointed down towards to us.

They had given me a sign.

A sign that showed that they'll be watching us.

That when we have need of them again.

We only needed to call.

I nodded knowingly and with a wave, a cloud came and blocked them while they were entering into a very passionate kiss.

When the cloud moved away, they were nowhere to be seen.

I waved them goodbye and realised that a few others were waving too.

It wasn't just me.

The funeral continued and once it was over, Batman walked over to me.

"You saw." He said.

"Yes."

"They're together."

"They are."

"They're happy."

"They should be. They've gotten over the one barrier that was keeping them apart."

Batman nodded.

"Their love..." Batman said.

"Will last for eternity." I ended.

As we walked away from the graveyard I looked happily into the sky above.

Their story was tragic.

Their killer, someone who was close to them.

And yet, with all being said.

It was their killer that should be thanked.

For he had ended their fears.

Their suffering and their pain.

Now, they are together.

And they will be together.

Forever.


End file.
